<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How much damage a simulation can do on the mind by Historymaker99</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29092794">How much damage a simulation can do on the mind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historymaker99/pseuds/Historymaker99'>Historymaker99</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who, Doctor Who &amp; Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort fic, Crying, F/M, Hugging, More platonic peri and 6th doctor than romantic, Rescue, Rescue Fic, can be seen as romantic if you squint</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:22:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29092794</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historymaker99/pseuds/Historymaker99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When peri is caught during one of their adventures and put in a simulation that causes her to be in isolation in her mind, the doctor has to get her out of it before her mind is damaged beyond repair.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peri Brown &amp; Sixth Doctor, Peri Brown/Sixth Doctor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How much damage a simulation can do on the mind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peri shivered as another cold draft of air whirled around her causing goose bumps to prickle and cover her arms. She sneezed harshly due to the cold as her nose dripped and because her hands were bound behind her she couldn’t rub it so her nose was irritating her to no end and basically she was just plain miserable. She surely wasn't dressed warmly enough to be stuck in a dungeon for one day let alone for three days. Her lips trembled as her stomach growled and she shivered once more. Where is he where in the world is the doctor. </p>
<p>She had hoped that he would have come for her by now seeing as normally it never took this long for the doctor to find her and rescue her and she had a sinking feeling in her heart that he had  either been killed by the people who had been chasing them or the worst case scenario she didn’t even want to think about was that the doctor had abandoned her. She didn’t want to believe it oh she wanted with all of her heart to trust in the doctor wholeheartedly as he had never once failed her but with the future looking grimmer and grimmer the longer she stayed in the dank and damp dungeon, all she could do was sit and wait and hope that the doctor would come soon.</p>
<p>The Doctor burst into the control room of the experimental lab. He ran over to the computer amd typed out a series of code words and then he froze and he stared on in horror at the scene on the screen placed in front of him. peri had been forced into an induced coma made to torture her and the doctor, the doctor had broken free and gone to find peri but he had never thought they would make her feel so small. She wasn’t really trapped in a dungeon as it was a simulation but she certainly felt like she did and this made the doctor want to shout out in anger and attack their enemy once more for what they were putting peri through. He heard peri’s sobs as she sat on the floor of the dungeon in the prison of her mind as she called out for him over and over. “He can’t have abandoned me oh but what if he did, oh he must be gone or he would be here by now oh doctor, how could you do this to me I trusted you”! Then she changed her tone as she whimpered with a heartbroken wail. “Doctor please don’t be dead that’s the only way you’d abandon me right, I don’t want you to be dead though you can’t be”! She seemed to curl up into herself as she sobbed even harder and this was all the doctor could take as he felt both of his hearts beating faster in grief and anger and worry for his companion. He marched out of the lab preparing to go after their captors and do anything to get them to reveal to him how he could get peri out of the experiment before it broke her mind and soul forever. </p>
<p>Once he had finished getting the information out of their captors the doctor wiped his hands on his coat as he had tripped earlier and his hands were covered in dust. The doctor hurried as fast as he could back to the lab where peri was being kept in the mental torture experiment. He pulled back the curtain to find her limply laying on the operation table still out cold with a sad frown on her face as a needle in her arm pumped a liquid from a bag through the tube connected to the needle. “Oh peri” he whispers as he walks over to her and cups her cheek. He grabs a cotton swab and holds it over the needle in her arm so the blood won’t trickle down her arm once it’s removed and very slowly so as to not cause her any more pain than she has already endured he removes the needle that was delivering the serum into her body the one that was keeping her under the spell of the experiment. He taped the cotton swab down on her arm to keep her from bleeding more and suddenly Peri gasps as she sits up wide awake and alert looking all around wildly as if danger could come at her at any moment. She turns to see the doctor and she bites her lip as her eyes spill over with fresh tears at the familiar sight of the doctor, it’s her doctor staring worriedly at her. “Oh Doctor” she says with a sob as she hugs him tightly and he let her hug him as he knows how hard the mental torture has been on her. He hugs her back just as tightly if not even more tightly. Peri pulls out of the hug and looks at him. “Doctor what happened to me all I know was that I ended up in a dungeon and oh I thought you had abandoned me and left me to rot all alone or that you had died and I just couldn’t bring myself to think you were gone”. He pulls her close and she lays her head on his chest as she sobs outright again. “Oh peri I would never do that okay” the doctor says rubbing her shoulder trying to comfort her. “listen to me please peri the creatures that kidnapped us placed you under some sort of a mental prison in that simulation of a dungeon, okay just know that I would never and will never abandon you ever do you hear me perpugilliam brown and if I did you should know it would never be of my own free will” the doctor says with a desperate tone to his voice. </p>
<p>Peri is shaking in his arms as she sobs into his neck and holds him close to her once more. “I’m sorry” she says. “that I have ever doubted you doctor I was just so scared, confused and alone that my mind started to wander to dark places as I could only think of the worst seeing as I was seemingly on my own for so long”. The doctor sighs and shakes his head trying his hardest to make her see that none of her feelings are her fault seeing as she was experimented on for goodness sakes. “It’s not your fault that we were caught by such horrendous creatures, why experimenting on other creature’s minds is simply quite monstrous if I do say so myself. Peri chuckles and the Doctor brushes away some of her tears with his finger. “Now dry up those red puffy tearstained eyes before you stain my jacket and why don’t we head back to the tardis and enjoy a long vacation”. “That sounds good to me Doctor” peri says as the doctor takes her hand in his and he leads her out of their captor’s base and back to their home in the tardis.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>